


Arrogance

by Viper_Rock



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel obligated to remind you, Optimus Prime, that you are not a god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogance

"I feel obligated to remind you, Optimus Prime, that you are not a god. You are as mortal as the rest of us, and you _can_ die. And you won't come back. No All Spark, no Matrix, no miracles. And if you get injured again, I'm making you fix it yourself!" Ratchet waved a wrench in the air mid-repair.

"It is my duty-"

"Stop that thought right there. It's not worth it if it costs you your life. Losing you would be a bigger blow to morale than losing three other 'Bots, much as I hate to say it."

"I have faith that you would continue on just as strong in my absence," Optimus said, only to grab at his head when something collided with his head and the loud clang set off all his sensors' error displays.

Ratchet raised the wrench again, but held off on delivering a second blow. "You and your insufferable _arrogance_!"

"Arrogance? That was supposed to be a compliment!"

"You think you can inspire us to that extent from beyond the grave? Dead Primes inspire precious few soldiers, Optimus, or we'd have a bigger army. You're the _last_ Prime. Our goals, our purpose, our _cause_ , are all bound together by you. They will fade without you pushing on onward. And you keep throwing yourself in danger like an impetuous sparkling!" The wrench made a second impact with Optimus' head.

Optimus warded off a third swing. "I won't send my troops into a situation I wouldn't go into myself. I 'throw myself in danger' because I care! Not because I'm not thinking things through."

Ratchet sighed and lowered the wrench. "We know you care, Optimus, and we know you're willing to lead us into every battle you possibly can. But just as much as you want to save us, we want to save you. We've all got shadows to bear, Optimus, and we can't risk you overburdening yourself. Nobody can take your place."

"Somebody will have to, one day."

The glare Ratchet fixed on Optimus made the Autobot leader wonder if he was going to leave the medical bay in one piece. "One day, yes. That's inevitable. Late would be better than sooner, and you know that damn well. You also know that we don't have any mechs capable of taking your place right now, and probably won't for some time. No one here is even half your measure."

"I think I'm going to hold my silence on that matter. Are you going to finish fixing me up, or am I going into the meeting with Keller with half my armor plates in pieces and a limp?" He looked pointedly at the exposed joint of his knee.

Ratchet's glare didn't fade, but he got back to work on the necessary repairs, grumbling insults and angry words to himself as he did so.

When the repairs were done, Optimus stood to leave, and paused for a moment in the entryway. "Thank you, Ratchet, for all your help."

An exasperated but good-natured snort sent him on his way.


End file.
